Stoker And The Bear
by Missionary Writer
Summary: Stoker has a little mishap with a bear. It's often funny how these ideas come when I'm bored!


**A/N: I've been finding that when I get bored, I like writing little short things that pop into my head, now I hope you enjoy these and I can't promise they have ties to my other stories, but if they do, you'll probably know by what's happening in the story!**

** Stoker And The Bear**

"L.A., Engine 51 at scene." Stanley said as they pulled up at the scene of injured hikers, one kid with a mop of tight blond curls came towards them, he was limping and his clothes were dusted with dirt.

"You gotta get Norm before that bear comes back."

"What bear?" Roy asked.

"Norm and I were hiking around here, we started up that hill when we heard some growling, I was ahead of him a bit and turned around to see Norm get attacked by a black bear, I barely escaped him and made it to a ranger station which called you." The hiker said.

"Are the ranger around here?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah, they're looking for the bear." The hiker responded.

"That hill doesn't look too steep, we should be able to climb it." Roy said to his captain.

"Yeah, okay. Chet, Marco, you boys get their gear and we'll send it up to you."

"Actually, we'll need the Stokes, we could treat him down here better." Johnny slipped a coil of rope around his torso diagonally like wearing a banner and he and Roy began to hike up the cliff. The other hiker sat on the bumper of the engine in front, Mike stood next to him and they watched.

After awhile Mike went to the back end of the engine to get something when he heard some low growls, turning around, he saw himself staring at a big, black bear!

With shaking limbs and his heart pounding against the walls of his chest Mike tried to calm the fierce looking animal. "Nice bear, easy does it." He kept repeating that as he tried to back away, but the animal followed him with each step.

Stanley, Lopez and Kelly heard vicious growls and turned towards the engine just in time to see a black bear stretch out his paw, take a swing and cracked Mike against the left side of his face, the fireman stumbled and then fell onto his back, he appeared to be okay, because he had his knees up and he was leaning back on his elbows, the bear walked up next to him, raised another paw and just then they heard a _SWOOSH_ and the bear let out a pained snarl and then fell onto its side and seemed to fall into slumber.

Two forest rangers came walking up, both wearing the same uniform, one was male and he knelt next to the sleeping bear, the other was a female with long wavy red hair and she held the tranquilizer gun.

"Stoker, you okay, pal?" Hank helped the young man to his feet.

"I think so," He said a little unsure.

"You're bleeding a little bit, why don't you ride with Roy or John in the squad to Rampart just to make sure it's not serious." It was more of an order than a suggestion. "Don't worry about the engine, I'll drive it back to the barn."

"Well Frank, let's get this bear out of the fireman's way." The female ranger said.

"Yeah okay, Beth." Frank pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Bill, this is Frank, bring the jeep up to our location, we're about a mile ahead of you, we got the animal."

"If you have the situation under control, we'll leave you to it, okay?" Stanley said to them.

"Okay." Beth nodded.

Johnny and Roy were just getting the hikers loaded into the ambulance when the four other men approached. "Mike, what happened to you?" Johnny asked.

"He took a whack from the bear, why don't you guys take him into Rampart to make sure it's not serious." Stanley said giving Mike's back a light pat.

"Sure, come on with me, we'll take the squad." Johnny said giving the ambulance the two slaps, they went into the squad and followed the vehicle to Rampart.

**EMERGENCY!**

Mike came out of the day room with Dr. Early; they went walking up to the nurse's station and stopped. "Thanks doc, again, I appreciate it." Mike said.

"Hey look, no problem." Early responded.

"Hey Mike," Dixie said getting his attention, he looked at her. "Heard you got into a fight with a bear." She said with the end of the pen between her teeth.

Mike glanced at Johnny. "Thanks," He mumbled.

"Who won?" Dixie asked.

"Is this evidence?" The engineer pointed to the bandages on his cheek and by his left eye. "He really cracked me good."

"She." Roy corrected. "Animal Control found out it was girl right before we left, obviously you missed that piece of information."

"Wonderful." Stoker mumbled again.

"Well," Johnny placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I think that bear just thought you were a little too good looking and decided to whack you one."

"Wonderful Gage, you really know how to open you mouth, don't you?" Stoker and Gage went back and forth all the way to the station, they seemed to push each other's buttons and they ended up striking a nerve!


End file.
